The Ledgend of Zelda meets DragonballZ
by Link Follower
Summary: This is a crossover of DragonballZ and Zelda


**The Ledgend of Zelda Meets DragonballZ  
  
**

This story takes place after Link has defeated Ganon and in the dragonballZ timeline were the Androids have just arrived.  
  
Link and Zelda are sitting in Hyrule castle drinking some red wine in front of a fire when a small shimmering light comes flickering in the window.Link notices this light and then jumps up in excitement as he realizes its his child hood friend, Navi. When he jump up he throws Zelda off of him and she land on the ground with a thud.  
"NAVI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Link asked in excitement.  
"Link have a seat for what I am about to tell you will astound you" Navi repies in a grim voice. Link takes a seat after helping up Zelda.  
"I'm ready..." Link says in a serious voice.  
"Good, there is a new danger but it is not directly in our world...in a land far form here there are very evil beings called "androids" in which will end up destorying there whole world and after that they will come here. They are increadably stong and increadably evil. They need the help of the ledgendary hero. You must pull the sword once again, and save the balence of the universe. Please will you help these people? They need your help..."  
Link stood with an angry glare in his eyes, his head tilted down a bit.He walked out of the room and down the stone hallway. He threw open the doors of a small room and he emered with a green tunic on his brown boots, mirrored sheid in hand.  
"Thats the Link I remember!" Navi shouted as he hovered over his head.  
"Just one more thing...MY SWORD!" Link shouted. He barged out of the castle door and went into the temple of time. He pulled a small blue insterment out of his pocket and put it to his lips.As he played a melody on the insterment a symbol over the stone door in front of him open and a light poured out.As he walked up to the pedistal of time a flash of light blinded him and out steped a very fimilar face. It was the face of Shike.  
"I cannot come with you Link, and I know you will need as much help as you can get...please dont forget me when you are gone, and remember this song it will give you strength when you are weary." The figure pulls out a harp and begins to play a very sorrowful song.  
Link puts the insterment to his lips and plays the melody "I will remember...forever"  
He wispered as he looked at the figure in front of him disaper. He steped up to the sword and grabed it by the hilt. Pulling out of the stone unto which it lay with great ease. A blue light surrounded him and soon he was transported to the Temple of sages. There he met with all his old friends.  
"Link we know of your newest quest, and we have agreed to give you a new item. This is called the Triforce Pendant. It gives the beared an increadable power. We know not what the power is but it is said my ledgend to be the greatest in the land."As this was said Saria hands Link a pendant with three golden triangels on it.As Link placed the necklace around his neck, he felt himself being pulled form the sacred relm and Hyrule itself to a new world.Link stands on a small cliff overlooking what seemed to be some sort of city.  
At the same time the Z fighters were gathering.  
"Well guys we are all here...eccept for Vegeta. Were could he be?"Goku asked.  
"I dont know after a while I just lost track of him."Bulma replied as she played with baby Trunks.  
"Well its 10:00 and no sign of the androids yet."Yamcha said as he looked down at the huge city below him.  
"Hmmm....Lets see here lets get the biggest power reading out there..." Piccolo said as he looked around. "Well...well, Wow we got ouselves a whoper here guys. Its in that direction and it feels like a 1,000 at most" He said with a smirk.  
"Lets go and check it out..." Kririn suggested.They all began to float into the air and head in the direction of the power Piccolo had felt just momments before. As they got closer they all heard a very soothing melody and saw a small lad around the age of 16 sitting on a cliff playing an insterment.The first to land by him was Goku and the others hoverd above as Goku had requested.  
"Hello there...My name is Goku an who are you?"The lad looked up from his inserment and stood up."My name is Link are you the one I was sent to help in the battle agenst the androids?" Link asked.  
"YOU ARE GONNA HELP ME?" Goku pointed at Link and fell over in laughter. Link looked at him and just sat back on the ground shakeing his head.  
"Guys its ok come on down" The others landed softly."This guy says he is gonna help us HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" They all looked at him and then began to snicker.  
At about this time an exposion happend in the sky behind them. All the Z fighters looked quickly and Link also stood.  
"Its them!" Piccolo shouted as they saw two figures head into the city.  
**TO BE CONTINUED.**  



End file.
